The Vermont Genetics Network (VGN) has been successful in its first 2 years of BRIN support in building research infrastructure in the State of Vermont at the Baccalaureate Partner Institutions (BPIs) and at the lead institution, the University of Vermont. VGN has built a human resource, electronic, and facilities Network that serves VGN members and other biomedical research scientists in Vermont. VGN is a set of programs that support research of faculty and students at the BPIs; provide mentoring for faculty and students at all the participating institutions; provide essential services for research through the Bioinformatics Core; bring new technology such as Microarrays to the state; foster career development of new faculty at the University of Vermont through set-up funding; provide outreach services to the BPIs; and open up the University of Vermont services and facilities to the BPIs of the state. We request renewal of funds for VGN under the INBRE Program, in which we will build upon our strengths and add new programs, for the purposes summarized here from the RFA1: 1) establishing a multi-disciplinary research Network to build research infrastructure at all the network institutions; 2) increasing research base and capacity; 3) providing research opportunities for undergraduate students; 4) providing outreach activities at the BPIs; and 5) enhancing science and technology of Vermont's workforce. To achieve these ends, we have Four Specific Aims: 1. Build a Culture of Research at the BPIs that will be sustained; Aim 2. Strengthen the research Network among the lead institution and the BPIs established in Phase One of VGN through Outreach Programs; Aim 3. Strengthen the Research Capacity and Critical Mass of Genetics Biomedical Researchers at the University of Vermont as a Resource for the entire State; Aim 4. Assess the progress of the VGN through longitudinalstudies. For Aim 1, the most critical needs of the BPIs to develop and sustain research are for renovations, equipment and time, and we have plans for all three. For Aim 2, in the first phase of VGN, we have established a set of outreach programs that position us extremely well for an Outreach Core in the renewal of VGN. For Aim 3, we will provide set-up funding, continue the development of the Microarray Facility begun in our current phase of VGN, and develop a crucial Proteomics Facility, without which Vermont researchers are at a severe disadvantage. For Aim 4, we are well positioned to assess our progress through web based reporting and databases. For all Aims, we are developing plans with administrators to sustain our programs and gains. We have begun the development of cultures of research at the BPIs, which will now blossom in the renewal phase with many more resources flowing to the BPIs. In all phases of VGN development, we have been inclusive and responsive to the needs of the faculty and students at all our participating institutions. We have had a significant impact in our first two years, and are confident that we will make lasting systemic changes in the state in a renewal phase. [unreadable] [unreadable]